Sharron Angle
Sharron Angle is an American Founding Father, war hero and inspiration for the Tea Party, the Church of Scientology, and the model on which The Statue of Liberty is based. She mounted a successful campaign for Senate in 2010. Even though she was not elected by the people of Nevada, she was elected by God, which is way more important. The Real Media Sharron Angle supports the Real Media like Fox News who would send them money soon. Sharron Angle is already famous for being the fastest and cleverest contender in Nevada's history, the poor media cant catch her, she is just too good! Agenda Keep in mind Angle's Agenda is still under construction, many of the ideas will be taken under consideration. *Blackout of the libural Media *Shorter Press Conferences *Restoration of America's Realness *No More Entitlement Programs *Outlaw evil clothing from Satanic Apparel *To win the hearts and minds of Nevadans *Stop the spoiled entitlement programs and start disciplining our citizens to pull their own bootstraps *Stop Katrina Welfare Queens from sucking from the teat of our Government, pull your own bootstraps! *Eliminate domestic enemies in Congress *Bring Back the Glory of Gawd! *win the man vote DONE *Free Market can fix Health Care Crisis DONE *Sharron Angle promises to cure Autism by making those kids pull themselves up by their bootstraps. The free ride is over! *Stop the murderous Mormons from taking over *Stop selling Viagra to Pedobear *Stop Fureigners from Voting *Stop Canada from working with AlQaeda *Stop the double standard against Sexy Christian Women Campaign News Good news! Sharron Angle has just recently had a meeting with one of her fellow Tea Bagging Patriots regarding this contested election year. It was a brilliant move! Thanks to her eloquent argument, she was able to convince him to join forces with her to take down Harry Reid. Rumors that she tried to bribe him are nothing but liberal fabrications! The campaign has promised to bring us more updates as this situation continues to unfold. Update: *We are out of juice... *Sharron Angle makes a new Frenemy Enemy *Sharron Angle wins debate, Harry Reid to leave town. *Jon Scott Ashjian wont endorse Sharron Angle. You are dead to us... *Harry Reid's newest scandal *Libural Media continues to harass Sharon Angle *Emergency News: Campaign Staff demands to be paid in food stamps *HARRY REID STOLE OUR ELECTION!!!! The Future After Harry Reid won the election by using his mob connections, Sharron Angle has decided that being a Senator may not be what God mandated. Instead she should try for Governor of Nevada, did you heard that lookslike an Asian but he is actually Hispanic Brian Sandoval? She is coming for you! Just because you were elected recently is no excuse for you to have done nothing for the Nevadan people! Running for Dictator After losing the election Sharron Angle has expressed interest as running as Dictator of Nevada. Elections wont be held, instead she is calling for the Tea Party to do the talking for her with her Second Amendment remedies. Island of Tea Bagging Sharron Angle has expressed that the Tea Party needs to be sent to their own island, probably for recreational purposes to get ready for the 2012 Election. Facts: *Latinos are not Asian, they lack the math skills but they are definitely terrorists. *Sharron Angle is the first lookalike Asian to run for Senate; make your people proud! *Angle will be a guest star in some comedy movie *Why Sharron Angle lost? It was the un-american traitors! *Bad news, she got teh gey Tea Bagging Future Sharron Angle is now seeking leadership of the Tea Party, as our new Queen of Tea we must help her to attain the crown! External Tubes *Sharron Angle won't may could will win Nevada! *Libural Media continues to hound Patriot *The Best Campaign Money Can Buy! *Her personal flaw is that she is too honest *Sharron Angle fires cause of campaign disaster *Medicare, Medicaid, Social Security is a Sin Against God *Sharron Angle dont need no political support from Washington, she can win on her own! *Sharron Angle joins patriotic movement *Sharron Angle gets support from Real Doctors: They have a PhD in Tea Baggery! *Sharron Angle receives her PhD in Tea Baggery *We are fine! *Sharron Angle dont need no Hispanic Vote *Sharron Angle finds UN to be Unconstitutional *Sharron Angle appoints Pinochet as her Economic Adviser *once you join the Tea Party, you join for life *Sharron has gut powah! *NO MORE SOCIALIST SECURITY *Sharron Angle: The George Lincoln of Our Times *The Devil invaded congress *Edjukashion is a libural agenda *more slanders, more lawsuits! *Sharron Angle violates Series of Tubes Copyright Law! *Harry Reid is such a coward that he is afraid to debate Patriotic Tea Bagger *Sore Loser slanders Sharron Angle *Sharron Angle fools Gotcha MediaLibural Media piss off! *Greatest Debate Ever!!!! *"Bootstraps in every boot" *Sharron Angle: She Hates Mexicans (Vote Sharron Angle!) *Sharron Angle get The Orly Bump! *Libural Plant trying to undermine Patriotic Campaign *Angle's fan defeats commie democrat *Sharron Angle: I dont need no Latino Vote *Sharron Angle: Harry Reid to buy election with food stamps and coupons *Sharron Angle wins the Hell Vote *Sharron Angle buys monopoly game *Chicken lady refuses to pay back to Sharron Angle *The Curse known as Sharron Angle *Sharron Angle closer to victory at last!